


Fire

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad at tagging, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Virgin!Kylo, canonverse, celebration, virgin!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: A little play on the party ending of The Return of the Jedi only this time it's not Han and Leia with the smoochies, but Rey and Kylo Ren.I always said I'd write virgin Ben/Kylo at some point.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I struggle a bit with finishing up a longer fic.
> 
> It's by no means good, and is probably ropey as hell.
> 
> But here it is. Please be kind and let me know what you think.
> 
> :o)
> 
> NOTE - self edited with minor changes - mainly spelling and grammar after posting.

\---

Rey looks across the crowd of people celebrating the end of the war with the First Order. They all look happy, relieved, as if a weight has been removed from their shoulders as they share drinks, music, food and stories. Laughing and joking, free to relax and just be.

Finn, Poe and Rose chat away next to her on the wooden bench, but she’s not really listening. She’s too distracted for that, eyes scanning through the smoky haze for the man who made this freedom possible.

She spots him. Leaning against one of the tall tintolive trees, arms folded across his broad chest, a wistful expression on his face. He’s holding back, standing at the edge of the party, observing rather than partaking. A pang of guilt pierces her heart, he should not be alone. Not during this celebration.

Too absorbed in their chatter, drinks and food her friends don’t notice as she stands up, eyes still fixed on the dark haired man across the way as she steps away, seeking out her own solace.

As she walks through the crowd she notices that Ben is watching her, every single step with an easy smile on his full lips.

‘Hey you.’ Rey smiles as she stops in front of him, a blush blooming on her cheeks as she tilts her head to the side, looking up at him.

‘Hey.’

‘You’re not joining in.’

‘Let them have their fun. They earned it.’ Ben answers, looking over the top of her head at the revellers.

Rey stands there in front of him for a long moment saying nothing, just watching him. Feeling the butterflies kick up a hurricane in her stomach as her heart races. She’s never felt this way about anyone other than him.

Ben smiles softly down at her, but amusement creeps into his smile, tugging at the corners of his lips.

‘I’m glad you chose our side.’

‘I chose your side. Not theirs.’ He replies honestly, and a little of the brightness fades in Rey’s smile.

‘It was always your side. From the moment we touched hands it was _your_ side. Always would be.’

She reels at his confession, but she can tell it’s not a lie. Her mind quickly supplies her with evidence, going right to the beginning - when they first met in the woods on Takodana six months earlier. It all flashes through her mind, confirming what he said. That he is devoted to her, that it was always her. That it always will be her.

Rey lets out a staggered breath, ‘Ben.’

‘It’s okay. I know you don’t feel the same,’ he mumbles, head stooped down as he toes the dirt with his boot.

‘But I do. I may not have always felt this way, but I do now, and I have for some time.’ Rey makes her own confession, and Ben’s eyes shoot up to met hers.

‘You do?’ He whispers, as if he’s afraid that saying it louder will scare her feelings away.

A grin breaks out on Rey’s blushing face as she nods, ‘I do.’

Ben takes a slow breath, eyes filling with emotion as he watches her, so intently, so passionately, a smile spreading across his lips as Rey returns it with her own.

Rey reaches up, fingers curling into his white tunic as she pulls him toward her, ‘I do.’ She murmurs as their lips meet.

Her eyes flutter close as they fall into the slow and sensual kiss. Ben unfolds his arms and tentatively places them on her shoulders, his tongue brushing over the seam of her lips, asking for permission for entrance.

She freely gives it, along with a whimper. Ben moves his hands from her shoulders and down to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him, as she frees her arms and wraps them loosely around his shoulders, hands running through his luscious mane of hair.

The world around them has narrowed to nothing but them. The crackling sound of the bonfire, the breaking waves on the shoreline, the celebratory music, the fireworks and the chatter fades into nothing.

Rey slowly and reluctantly pulls back, eyes having turned glassy as she smiles shyly, hands resting on his chest, ‘Come with me.’ She purrs as she grabs his hand and tugs him away.

There is no other care in the world, the galaxy, than this moment as Rey leads Ben Solo away from the party and along the shore line. ‘Where are we going?’ Ben enquires, looking around, a bemused smirk on his face as he keeps pace.

‘Do you trust me?’ Rey questions, looking back at him over her shoulder, a loving smile on her beautiful face.

‘Of course.’ He replies in a heartbeat, face earnest as he gives her hand a quick squeeze.

‘Then trust me.’ She giggles playfully, casting him a cheeky look over her shoulder as she pulls him along, further along the shore.

‘Okay.’ He answers under his breath, a warm smile on his face, letting himself be lead away.

Soon Rey slows her pace, turning to face him as she grips his hand in both of hers, a hopeful smile on her lips, ‘Here we are.’

Ben looks beyond her to see an overwater hut standing out against a backdrop of twinkling stars and gentle waves. ‘What’s this?’ He asks as Rey pulls his hand again, heading to the wooden steps.

‘My hut.’ Rey replies brightly as they walk along the pier, hands still clasped together.

‘And what are we doing here?’ He quips his enquiry as Rey pushes the door open and steps inside.

‘Oh I don’t know. Practicing our forms.’ Rey snickers as she spins to face Ben, just inside the hut, a soft smile on her face.

‘Is that what they call it?’ He murmurs, leaning down and capturing her lips in a heated kiss, hands wrapping around her waist while she clings to his forearms.

Rey closes the door with a little help from the Force as they continue to kiss passionately, little grunts and groans escaping their lips as it grows in intensity, hands pulling at each other’s clothes.

‘Are you sure about this?’ Ben whispers against her kiss swollen lips as he rests his forehead against hers, peering down at her, their mingled breath coming out in short puffs, fingers toying with her hair.

‘More than anything.’ She just about manages before crashing her mouth against his, stealing his breath as she pulls him backwards toward her bed. They fall, a tangle of limbs onto the small wooden bed, not even breaking their searing kiss.

Rey pushes Ben’s jacket off his shoulders and he awkwardly pulls it off, not dragging his lips from hers and enjoying the sound of her laughter at his fumbling.

‘I’ve never done this before.’ Rey tells him when he pulls back to sit on his haunches, fingers freezing over the buckle’s of her belt. Ben’s eyes fire up to meet hers in the moonlight filtering in through the open window.

‘Neither have I.’ He answers, feeling no shame in admitting the truth to her, a sheepish look on his face.

Rey sits up and cups Ben’s jaw, pressing a tender kiss to his lips, ‘It’s okay. We can learn together.’ She reassures him, gently brushing his scarred cheek with her thumb.

Ben nods, a smile on his lips as he gazes lovingly at her. He turns his head and presses a long kiss to the palm of her hand, eyes still on her beaming face.

‘I love you.’ He confesses, voice awash with emotion, cracking with nerves as Rey lets out a gasp, blinking slowly.

He gulps, afraid that he’s overstepped the mark, about to shy away, but then Rey smiles, bright and beautiful, she looks like an angel and she makes his heart skip a beat.

‘I love you too.’ She murmurs, again stroking his cheek before edging closer and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, hugging him like Finn had taught her.

Ben freezes. It’s been so long since anyone had hugged him. Not since he was a child and his parents waved him off to his new life with uncle Luke. Waved him off to the path that lead him here, right now. Tears burn the back of his eyes, blinking rapidly in the hope of stopping them from falling, to no avail.

They roll hot and heavy down his cheeks, and he lets out a mix of a sob and a breath and Rey pulls back, hands gripping his shoulders, ‘Ben? Are you okay?’

She’s concerned, eyes scanning over his face as he looks down, face scrunched up out of his shame over such a simple and tender gesture. He sniffles, hands coming up to brush away the tears, but Rey stops him, hands gently taking hold of his wrists.

‘Talk to me.’

‘I’m sorry. I was just-- no-one has hugged me since I was sent away to live with my uncle.’ He tells her, voice wavering a little as Rey lowers their hands into her lap, interlacing their fingers together.

‘Oh Ben-’ She begins, but he shakes his head, ‘Please. Don’t feel sorry for me. I don’t deserve it. Not after what I did to them.’

‘Okay.’ She nods, watching him carefully as the tears dry up and he takes a deep breath, slowly looking up to meet her steady gaze.

‘We don’t have to do anything you know. We can just be together.’ Rey offers and Ben lets out a small ‘oh!’ in surprise.

‘But I thought you wanted to-- you know.’ He mumbles, blushing bashfully, eyes averted with embarrassment.

‘Only if you want to-’

‘I do,’ he interrupts eagerly, ‘I mean if you want to.’ He bites the corner of his bottom lip as Rey grins up at him, feeling such overwhelming love for his shy, misunderstood and troubled man.

‘I want to.’ She assures him, giving his hands a squeeze, emphasising her agreement.

Ben makes the next move, stooping down and planting a long, lingering kiss to her lips, hands breaking apart as he grasps her shoulders. Rey reaches up and her hands bunch in his tunic, pulling slightly. Ben takes the hint and breaks the kiss before pulling the tunic off in one swift motion.

Clearly feeling both confident and amorous they paw at one another, clothes being yanked off and thrown off the side of the bed until they’re both naked, and looking at one another. Rey bites her lips together, eyes roving over his nude form. Seeing the lean muscle, the scars, the moles and beauty marks that litter his body. But she can’t quite bring herself to look south.

He’s about to speak when Rey pounces on him, all lips and teeth, hands searching and touching, drawing him towards her and on top of her. Ben settles between Rey’s thighs, continuing to kiss as he hesitantly lets his hand wander over her gloriously naked body.

Rey lets out a groan as Ben brushes his palm over her peaked nipple, her body reacting to him with a shudder, and heat pooling in her stomach. He does it again, only this time he cups her breast and gives it a squeeze.

She reacts perfectly, arching up into his hand, moaning softly, and it’s too much for his to keep his restraint, pressing his full weight down against her. Her eyes fire open when she feels his erection against her sex, tensing up.

‘Are you okay?’ Ben asks in a panic, ripping his mouth from hers, his hand still cupping her breast, thumb idly rubbing her nipple.

Rey nods, biting her lips together with a smile, trying to ease Ben’s rising panic, ‘I’m great. Please don’t stop. I-I like-like what you’re doing.’ She blushes cutely, making Ben grin down at her, before kissing her with renewed enthusiasm.

He continues to tease her breasts with his fingers, switching to the other as they carry on kissing. He moves onto kissing down her neck, lingering over her trembling pulse point, licking it and relishing in the sound of her quivering breath.

She’s shaking beneath him as he nips her collarbones and between her breasts, ‘Ben.’ Rey pants, needing to feel his mouth on her as she pushes up against him.

He takes one of her hard nipples between his lips and Rey practically screams, head rolling back and fingers clawing at his shoulders. Encouraged by Rey’s reaction Ben swirls his tongue over the bud before noisily sucking on it. Rey is a wild mess beneath him, growling and panting for more.

His fingers slip between her thighs, and their bodies, brushing over the thatch of curls over her sex and making her tremble. He slides his middle finger between her folds, and Rey groans, loudly, fingers pulling at his hair.

‘More. I-- need more. Please.’ Rey pants as Ben teases her folds and entrance with the tips of his fingers, as he continues to devote attention to her nipples.

Ben pushes his middle finger into her, feeling how tight she is and moaning at the fact. Rey bucks her hips as he moves his finger slowly in and out of her, ‘I’ve got you sweetheart. I’ve got you.’ He purrs as he kisses back up to her lips, and letting her devour his mouth with her own.

Rey’s climax comes as a shock, and she practically shoves him away from her, so surprised by the sensations surging through her sensitive body. But when Ben starts kissing her softly through the aftershocks she welcomes him back between her thighs.

‘I want you Ben,’ she gasps in his ear, nipping the lobe, feeling bold.

He nods, relief flooding his mind. Worried that he might have had to take matters into his own hand if she’s pushed him off all the way. His cock is aching as he lines the tip up with her body, alternating his gaze to where they’re almost joined and Rey’s flush and gorgeous face.

Slowly he eases the tip in, grunting at the feeling of her around him, ‘You’re beautifully tight. Fuck.’ He whimpers, moving his hips toward her and feeling the tension held throughout her body as tears bud in her eyes and her brows crease in pain.

‘I can stop. Just say the word.’ He points out, studying her face closely, but Rey simply smiles, face beaming, bright and reassuring.

Despite her grin it doesn’t stop Ben from watching her with great interest as he pulls back out and then back in, a little easier this time.

It goes on like that. Ben thrusting in and out, trying not to go too fast out of fear of climaxing too soon and making it a disappointing first time for the both of them. But the sight of Rey beneath him, mouth formed into an ‘o’ and breasts bouncing with every movement, might not allow for a longer performance.

Soon Rey hits her peak and tumbles over the other-side, muscles contracting, encouraging him to reach his own release. And he does, eyes locked on Rey’s, and fingers playing with her hair as he spills into her after a series of jerky hip movements.

After catching their respective breathes they are lying next to one another, it’s an awkward fit on the small bed but they manage it. They’re staring out through the window, up at the stars in the navy blue sky.

‘Are you okay?’ Ben asks gently, turning his head to look at her.

A small smile breaks out on Rey’s lips as she nods, craning her neck to look up at him, ‘I’m perfect.’

‘I didn't hurt you?’ He worries, chewing on his bottom lip.

‘No, you didn't hurt me.’

‘So it was-- okay?’ He blushes nervously, looking at her with his big expressive eyes.

‘It was better than okay. It was wonderful. Definitely worth the wait.’ She smiles up at him, love and contentment on her face.

Ben smiles lovingly down at her, their hands held together between them, ‘I wonder what the future holds?’

He turns his attention to the sky outside, enjoying the slight sea breeze over his sweaty skin.

‘Our future, Ben. What _our_ future holds.’ Rey corrects him and he leans down and presses a tender kiss to her pretty pink lips, nuzzling her cute little nose with his own regal one, a smile on both their faces.

‘Our future.’ He murmurs thought his smile as he kisses her deeply.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Tumblr: i-live-in-the-reylo-moon


End file.
